The Little Moments
by Daughter Of Poseiden
Summary: It's the little moments that make life worthwhile. A collection of conversations, memories, thoughts, and moments in the ordinary life of our favorite demigods.
1. Baby Names

_**A/N New Story! I needed a place to put my drabbles that don't fit into the Shuffle and MLIA Challenge.(Don't worry I'll update those too soon.) I know people have done drabbles like this before, but it looked like fun. :)**_

_** Dedicated to Skazmi.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Baby Names**

"How about Sarah?"

"No, I told you I want something that starts with a K like Katie,"

"How about Carrie, like that singer?"

"Carrie is with a C. Why Carrie Underwood anyways?"

" 'Cuz, she's so hot!"

"..."

"But not as hot as you honey,"

"Yeah, that's what I thought Travis,"

"I can't think of anything else that starts with K!"

"Just think harder, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Oh I know! Barack!"

"Barack Obama?"

"Well, I was thinking her last name would be Stoll, but whatever you want Katie,"

"First of all, you're an idiot. Second, Barack ends with a K, not starts with it. Third, that's a boys name. Fourth, I am not naming our kid after the_ freaking_ president of the United States!"

"Picky! Well how about Kelly?"

"No! I hate Kelly from the Aphrodite cabin! Don't think I don't know what was going on between you two, before we got together!"

"Calm down it was just a suggestion, how about Katheryn?"

"Katheryn, I like it. Her nickname can be Kathy!"

"Kathy it is then!"

"Glad we finally came to an agreement,"

**Three Hours Later **

"Travis, I met my gynecologist a little while ago,"

"Yeah so?"

"He told me he made a mistake the first time, Kathy is really a boy,"

"..."

"..."

"You know what this means right?"

"...what?"

"We're naming him Barack!"


	2. The Mist

**_A/N Woah two posts in one hour! This is a little more on the serious side, compared to my previous post. Written for Lioness Amaya's Ten Sentences Challenge. Dedicated to Dontforget2rememberme for being so encouraging and an awesome reviewer! Please review. Enjoy :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**The Mist**

The Mist, a veil that hides you from reality.

It protects and keeps things secret.

It gives the mortals a sense of security, that everything is normal, but it's not.

The Mist helps the Greeks and Romans stay hidden by manipulating the mortals.

It manipulates them into thinking whatever the Mist wants you to think.

But is it really helping them?

Are the mortals really better of not knowing what is going around them?

Is it really safe for them to be so unaware?

Shouldn't they be in control of their own life?

Is ignorance really bliss?


	3. With A Stroke Of The Brush

**_A/N Hey! Wow, I haven't updated in so long! Thank you Book-Smarts101 for encouraging me to update! This is a little more on the serious side. 500 words exactly. I promise to do something funny soon. Book-Smarts101 heres to you :) ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**With the Stroke of a Brush**

The Second Titan War was unforgettable. There were many casualties, many losses on the "good" side. Yet with the leadership of Percy Jackson, they won. Their victory brought them much joy; they had finally killed Kronos after all. Yet they also felt guilt and sorrow for the lost ones. Some people would think why, why me. Why did I survive and the others didn't?

Yet time heals all wounds, and people found ways to cope with the pain. To forget about the emptiness they felt inside whenever they thought of the Battle of Manhattan. Katie started her own flower shop business, Nico helped his dad oversee the underworld, Thalia lead her troop into new and exciting adventures, and some people just simply fell in love.

This wasnʼt the case for Rachel Elizabeth Dare. True, she hadn't actually taken part in the fighting, and didnʼt know the campers that well. She didnʼt feel the guilt of surviving but she felt the pain and suffering of the ones who didnʼt. Being the Oracle of Delphi, she saw a lot of frightening things that other people did not see. Demigods going on dangerous and terrifying quests in the future and gods fighting mercilessly. Yet what she had been visioning lately was completely different. Rachel was seeing images of the past. She saw the severe torture and the agony that the deceased demigods had been forced to endure.

These images haunted her every thought, in the back of her mind. They swirled around, taunting her, reminding her dejectedly of all the lives lost. Those people would never laugh, would never feel the sun heat their skin, would never greet their loved ones again. The Oracle couldnʼt get rid of these morose thoughts like the others had, so she painted and painted and painted.

With every stroke of her brush, she recaptured the moments. She showed the fear in the demigods' forlorn eyes, the sadness etched upon the faces of the their friends, and the sweat rolling off the necks of the struggling fighters. The painting was an array of eye-catching colors, with red blood splattered on the floor, grey clouds rolling in, silver arrows soaring through the sky, and brown dirt smeared on the warriors' faces.

For every line she painted, a weight was lifted off her shoulder. Soon there was almost nothing at all, except for one little, lingering anchor to all the sorrow. That small weight made her fell like she was being warned.

It was almost like a threat. An ominous warning that something was coming. Something bigger and worse than before. Bigger than the Titans. Possibly a catastrophe as big as the Earth itself. Rachel thought hard about what it could be. What could be greater than Kronos and his atrocious army? She felt like she was so close to the answer, yet still so far.

There was nothing she could do but wait – and so she painted, and painted, and painted…


	4. Birthdays

He clasped and unclasped his hands nervously before letting out a sigh and running his hand through his brown hair. Travis had been standing outside of Demeter's cabin for almost an hour now trying to work up the courage to go inside. He had been pacing back and forth earlier in order to calm his nerves, but had to stop because a group of hunters walked by and looked at him like he had an extra Hydra head growing out of his neck.

Travis couldn't help it. Today was Katie's birthday and he had to make sure that he got her the perfect present. Travis had never gotten her a present before, considering that the two had just gotten on speaking terms last month (by speaking terms he means they could stand being within ten feet of one another without starting a shouting match). He wanted to get her something really nice, something special. He didn't even steal the present like he typically would for his brother's birthdays. He saved up money by working at the camp store, even though being around all that good stuff and having to refrain from "borrowing" some was hard work.

"C'mon Travis... you can do this... just go in there and give it to her..." he muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself Stoll?" Travis, slightly startled, looked up to see Katie smirking at him.

"Oh hey, Katie, hi," he responded awkwardly trying to hide his blush and his present behind his back.

"Hey... I saw you through the window, you've been standing out here for quite some time"

"Oh I was um, just admiring... your flowers! They look great. Did you use some new fertilizer?" Travis asked, feigning interest while attempting to hide his ever growing blush.

"No, they're the same as ever," Katie raised an eyebrow in an amused manner.

"Oh...well..." he trailed off.

"What are you really here for Travis?"

"What do you mean? I told you I was looking at the flowers!" he replied pretending to be offended that she didn't believe him.

"What's that?" she questioned changing the subject.

"What's what?"

"You know what...that!" she motioned to his back.

"Oh...this..." he quickly thrust the messily wrapped box into her hands. Katie looked at him confused, but Travis refused to meet her eyes. She carefully unwrapped the box and opened it to find a note that said "Happy Birthday Katie, Love Travis". Upon lifting the paper she saw a beautiful silver bracelet with a assortment of flower charms on it. A wide grin formed on her freckled face. She looked up to thank Travis, but he was still facing the ground. His face was an even brighter shade of red than it was earlier when she had caught him talking to himself. She took a step forward and lifted his chin with her finger.

"Thank you Travis, I love it."

"Really?" he asked, mirroring her grin.

"Yes," she leaned forward to kissed him on the cheek arousing a blush from both of them, "but my birthday isn't until another two months." Travis's jaw dropped. Not only had she just kissed him, but she had let him know that he had gone through all the trouble and it wasn't even her birthday? Katie giggled at the sight of his bewilderment. She turned around and walked back to her cabin with a slight skip in her step.

Travis sighed in contentment. At least Katie seemed happy, and he had even gotten a kiss! But he couldn't believe that he got her birthday wrong, he'd have to yell at her half-brother later. Now he was going to go through all of this again in two months! That means he'll have to think of an even better present... Oh Zeus!

* * *

_**A/N: Wow...It's been over a year... Idk I just had a certain urge to write. I hoped you enjoyed it! **_


End file.
